


The Night Watchman

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Scully can't sleep.  Set during the revival era, with nothing to do with the revival.  Based on a prompt received for the first time Mulder or Scully call each other beautiful.





	The Night Watchman

There’s a cruel irony in that Scully, who used to nod off so easily and peacefully, anywhere and at anytime, has found it increasingly difficult to fall asleep the older she’s gotten.  And Mulder, who probably went years without a full night’s rest, is practically narcoleptic now. It isn’t fair.

 

It’s two in the morning, she’s wide awake, and Rip Van Mulder is passed out next to her with his mouth dropped open.  He was much more attractive when he used to be a light sleeper. She supposes she should be thankful that hasn’t become a snorer.

 

She rolls over, huffing loudly as she punches her pillow flat.  He doesn’t even flinch, which annoys her. There was a time when just a little bit of restlessness on her behalf would have him up and ready to fight whatever demons were keeping her awake.  After some shifting and wiggling, she flips onto her back with a sigh.

 

“Mulder,” she says, turning her head to look at him.  No reaction. Without thinking about it, she gives him a swift kick at the side of his leg.

 

He grunts and she turns her head away from him and shuts her eyes.  She can feel him roll towards her and then yawn audibly. She waits for him to flop around restlessly so she can accuse him of waking her with said restlessness, but he’s quiet.  When she finally opens her eyes again and turns to look at him, he’s already drifted back to sleep, if he ever even actually woke up in the first place.

 

“Dammit,” she mutters.

 

For awhile, she stares at the ceiling and listens to Mulder breathe.  Her annoyance fades into tenderness. If anyone deserves a little rest in life, finally, it’s Mulder.  She turns her head again and her eyes move over the silvery-grey glow of his cheek and jawline. Even in the dark she can find him unbelievably, magnetically attractive.  His skin sings a siren’s song to her that makes her heart ache. 

 

Gently, she shifts onto her side and comes nose to nose with him.  Unable to help herself, she runs her finger over his bottom lip and then touches his nose.  His eyes flutter open and he blinks sleepily at her.

 

“Hey,” he whispers.

 

“Hey.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

He lifts his head slightly and peers over her shoulder with squinty eyes before dropping back down.  “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

He chuckles.  “Sounds like the insomnia talking.”

 

“You are.”

 

“You think I’m beautiful?”

 

“So much.”

 

“You too, honey.”

 

He wraps an arm and leg over her, heavy and lethargic.  She burrows down into his embrace so he can rest his chin on her head and her cheek is against his bare chest.  Her fingers dance lightly over the scar on his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispers.

 

“It’s okay.  You sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

 

“Watch for what?”

 

“Whatever’s keeping you up.”  He yawns partway through. “I’ll take this shift.”

 

“Sure.”

 

She waits quietly, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and waiting as his hold on her grows heavier and slack.  It doesn’t take long, but he’s asleep again. She tilts her head just enough to kiss his collarbone and then wiggles her way out from the tangle of his arms and legs.  He sprawls on his stomach and she finds a comfortable way to make a pillow out of him with her head on the back of his shoulder and a leg drawn up and over the back of his thigh.

 

I got this one, she thinks.  You rest.

 

The End


End file.
